Through the Stargate
by Christwarrior
Summary: Twelve year old twins Hataru and Billy reside on a little planet in the Pegasus Galaxy. However, their lives are not at all happy. They live with an uncle and his family who delight in abusing their young charges. But Hataru and Billy have a lot of questions about themselves and their past. What will they find when they pass beyond the stargate?


Pitter, pitter, pitter.

Hataru glanced up at the sound. It was raining again. She grimaced at the thought. That's all it did here was rain. She just wanted a good long while with sunshine. Maybe a few years? She sighed and turned to her brother.

Billy was sitting at a desk in their uncles' study. He was reading a book on the Ancients. They were a lost civilization who had left a number of objects called stargates around the galaxy. Billy had this crazy idea that we were descended from this race of people. He was probably right too. He seemed to have a sense about these things.

"It's raining again," Hataru spoke up. Billy glanced up and suddenly froze. Hataru did as well and listened. It was only seconds before she heard what Billy had picked up on. Tires crunching on gravel outside.

"They're home!" Billy hissed, his eyes wide. We were instantly moving. Billy stashed the book he was reading back into the hidden drawer he had found it in and Hataru picked up all the other books and deposited them into their proper places on the bookcases. Then, Billy grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the study, remembering to shut off the light and shut the door.

They made it down the hall and into their room just as they heard the front door open and close. Billy quietly closed the door and turned to his sister. They shared a dark look before collapsing on their beds.

Although neither would say it aloud, they were terrified of their "uncle" and his family. This man was named Seth and he was a terrible person. He and his family took delight in torturing them. They were yelled at constantly, worked until they were so utterly exhausted, they couldn't stand and whenever the mood struck (which was very often) they were beaten. Hardly a day went by when Hataru and Billy didn't do something that deserved harsh punishment. Even now, their twelve year old bodies were covered in bruises and lacerations in various stages of healing.

It wasn't a very pleasant upbringing for the twins. But it was the only life they had known. So the most they could do was try and make it the most of it and survive until they were old enough to get away.

"Do you really believe all that Ancients stuff, Billy?" Hataru asked looking to her brother.

"Yeah, I mean why not? And the only reason Devon would hide the books is because he doesn't want us finding them. Probably afraid of what we would do with the knowledge," Billy snorted. "Think about it Hataru, there are entire histories written about these people. Just because we don't see them anymore doesn't mean they never existed."

"I suppose. But why do you think we are related to them? There isn't really anyway to tell by this point, is there? They lived and died ten thousand years ago. Most people probably don't even have family lines that go that far back. What makes you think we will be different?" Hataru question.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I can't shake. It's like we are destined for more than this life we have right now. Maybe it's just wishful dreaming. But I'm gonna find out all I can," he answered.

Hataru studied him for a moment. He had a determined look on his fair face. Billy was as different as could be when it came to looks between the two of them. Although they were twins, Billy was fair skinned and blonde haired. Even at twelve, he had a noble face and high cheek bones. Hataru on the other hand was dark haired and a shade darker in skin tone. She had the same cheeks and other facial features but the most noticeable feature they shared were their eyes. They were a startling blue. Although blue eyes might be common, theirs were anything but. They could be almost purple in certain lights. They were arguably their best feature.

"Your right. So I will help. That way I can learn more about them too!" Hataru said, with a smile. Billy grinned at his sister in thanks before rolling over on his back and drifting to sleep.

Hataru rolled her eyes at her brother's easy ability. She never had such an easy time going to sleep. There was always so much to think about.

Like, how about where they came from. The twins were never given satisfactory answers to any of their questions. Of course, such curiosity was usually met with physical violence. So they had to mind themselves and not ask those burning questions while discreetly trying to find the answers for themselves.

And there were a lot of things they wanted to know. Where they came from, why they didn't have parents, what happened to their parents. The only thing they knew for certain was that their mom's name was Haruka. At least they thought it was. Uncle Seth often called them filthy Harukians when he wanted to insult. And there was that time that Billy had overheard Seth and his wife Harriet mention Haruka while speaking privately.

Hataru shook her head and lay back on her bed. With a yawn, she decided that she would think more clearly with a bit of sleep. Then maybe she and Billy could get some answers.

After all, what could be so bad that they couldn't be told? Perhaps Seth feared rebellion from his young charges. Whatever the case, Hataru thought, it was time that they find out all the secrets. Moments later, Hataru joined her brother in slumber.


End file.
